Glaciers Melting In The Dead Of Night
by Skelemniac
Summary: Blaine just wants to keep Kurt warm. PWP-ish, Klaine smut, from GKM prompt.


**Prompt: **Blaine loves Kurt so very much. Kurt feels the same way. Blaine loves making his man happy, and he loves it when Kurt uses him to warm his cock. Usually after classes, Kurt will want to work on homework, but Blaine wants to fuck. So, Kurt allows Blaine to sit in his lap and impale himself on Kurt's cock, while Kurt is doing homework. Occasionally, Blaine will be so eager for Kurt's cock, that he'll tease Kurt until Kurt will force Blaine to sit in his lap and have his dick inside Blaine's tight ass (perhaps, Blaine is wearing a kilt?). Often, if Blaine gets too needy while keeping Kurt's cock warm, Kurt will ignore him. They do this a lot, probably while watching favorite shows or movies, doing homework, vocal warm-ups. Any where, any time. Any potential filler is allowed to let their imagination fly!  
>At glee-kink-meme(dot)livejournal(dot)com22507(dot)html?thread=24875755**  
>Warnings: <strong>Top!Kurt, Cockslut!Blaine, Cock-warmer!Blaine, Anal, Teasing, Objectification

* * *

><p>It all started after their first time.<p>

From exhaustion, Blaine and Kurt had fallen asleep, but it didn't last long to the former as a wave of cold hit him. Shivering, Blaine blinked blearily, rubbing his eyes and glancing down at his and Kurt's bodies. They were uncovered, just as he suspected. Smiling at the memory of _why_they had fallen asleep, Blaine turned around on the bed and he grabbed the covers, pulling them over the two of them and cuddling closer to Kurt.

Kurt hummed, smiling sleepily but not opening his eyes. "Thanks." He mumbled, nuzzling Blaine's shoulder. Kurt suddenly froze and Blaine glanced at him, confused, until he felt the reason rubbing on his leg.

Kurt was _hard_. Really, _really_hard.

When Kurt started trembling, it hit Blaine. Kurt couldn't exactly be _nervous_, not after the night before, which left only the option that Kurt was still cold. Blaine remembered how Kurt had _panted_ that Blaine was so _tight and hot_, and maybe Kurt was only feeling cold because Kurt's cock needed Blaine as much as Blaine's hole needed him.

"Kurt." Blaine moaned, grounding his hips and now nearly hard dick against Kurt's. Kurt groaned, gripping Blaine's waist tightly. Blaine continued thrusting against Kurt until the friction got too much for him and he turned himself, straddling Kurt and kissing his boyfriend's chest. "You'll be warm in no time." Blaine mumbled as he licked at one of Kurt's nipples, relishing into the moans he got in response and the unstoppable chanting of '_Blaine Blaine Blaine_'.

Blaine got off of Kurt's nipples, receiving a whimper, and started heading lower, reminding himself this was for _Kurt_, that his beloved one was cold and he needed to make him warm. Eyeing Kurt's cock right in front of him, Blaine licked his lips before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. He didn't protest when Kurt arched off the bed, instead taking more of the other boy's length inside his mouth and letting Kurt fuck him as he slid his fingers down his own body. While still working with his tongue under a specially sensitive vein under Kurt's cock, Blaine thanked some high existence - he couldn't really bother to remember names, not when he was fingering himself and sucking at Kurt, nope - that he and Kurt had sex earlier and didn't shower afterwards, as some of the lube remained on his still slightly stretched hole, and instead of teasing himself he shoved two of his fingers inside, eager for Kurt.

As Kurt thrusted out of his mouth, Blaine felt the hint of precome at the tip of him and pulled away completely. "You're not going to get completely warm if you just stay in my mouth forever." Blaine tried speaking, but failed miserably due to how he had just fit another finger in his hole, fucking himself on his fingers.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, desperate, turned on and probably so _cold_ that Blaine felt like a bad boyfriend for taking so long to get himself ready, but didn't have the time to think about that because he _just needed Kurt_, and he already had no idea of how he managed to keep his hands still enough to grab a condom from his bedside table and pulling it over Kurt.

Positioning himself over Kurt, he glanced up at the eyes of his boyfriend, pupils blown with lust and desire. He fell over Kurt's dick, moaning at the pressure and the welcomed pain but the feeling of _Kurt_ and how Blaine was making him feel better. Blaine let Kurt's cock get used to the warmth it had missed, relying on pants and moans falling from Kurt's mouth as he shifted. Blaine felt so _full_ and wanted that it physically pained him to stand, leaving only the tip of Kurt inside of him. Sinking down into Kurt felt no less than natural, as if he had done it since he was a newborn and didn't even know how to speak 'sex', much less how to do it.

Blaine felt Kurt falling apart more than anything else as Kurt had abruptly stopped thrusting back into Blaine and was just so utterly _warm_that Blaine couldn't help himself, and, with a silent shout, he came all over his stomach without even touching himself.

For a few minutes, their breathing was the only sound heard on the bedroom, until Blaine reluctantly pulled Kurt out of him and laid on his boyfriend's chest, savoring the warmth there.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, sounding breathless and extremely pleased. Blaine only shrugged, smiling and cuddling closer to Kurt.

"You're just so warm."


End file.
